YYH HOUSE PARTY!
by Amerie-chan
Summary: It's a YYH house party hosted by Kia, Kilala and Moi! Lotsa Occness! Beware!
1. Hey! Losta stuff goin on!

Amerie: I am hving a house party! Here!  
  
Kilala: yay!  
  
Kilala: *dances around*  
  
Alexa: Well aware  
  
Kia: ...*sweatdrops*  
  
Kilala: =^^=  
  
Kilala: i'll calm down  
  
Amerie: Ummm people try to stay friendly ^^  
  
Kilala: *sits*  
  
Kilala: *shake hands with Kia* nice ta meat ya! *bounces away*  
  
Kia: Uh...likewise? ^^;;  
  
Kia: *innocent grin* I'm friendly...  
  
Kilala: 0=)  
  
Alexa: Yeah lets do that ::Turns to  
  
Kia:: You ripped open Ameratsu's jacket. You call that friendly?  
  
Kia: *blinks* Okay, they thought she was a BOY...  
  
Amerie: I was stripped of my dignity!  
  
Alexa: Sooo...who cares. Imean your the one that decied to wear the uniform  
  
Kilala: *bounce bounce* i'm confused  
  
Kia: Friendly, remember?  
  
Amerie: Mind your own bussiness,  
  
Alexandra! ::Turns to Kilala:: Read new team members, new missions  
  
Kilala: okey dokey! *reads and bounces*  
  
Kilala: *bounce* *falls*  
  
Kilala: owie.....  
  
Kia: Are you okay???  
  
Kilala: I am ok! *Falls again*  
  
Amerie: LETS GET....MEDICAL....MEDICAL...LET ME HEAR YOUR HEART BEAT!!! BREATH, YOU!!! BREATH!!!  
  
Kia: o.o  
  
Alexa:Where are the guests?!?!? ::Doorbell rings::  
  
Alexa: I'll get it ::Go's to door::  
  
Kilala: WAHOO! GUESTS!  
  
Kilala: *flys to the door*  
  
Kia: You're...still on the floor...  
  
Kia: Or not. o.o  
  
Alexa: Hi people! ::Enter YYH gang::  
  
Kilala: *at the door* HI YA'LL!  
  
Kilala: ^^  
  
Kia: *waves* ^^  
  
Botan & and all the rest of they Girls: Hello!  
  
Amerie: Now you girls. ::Turns to Kia and Kilala:: ummm what should the "Couples" be?  
  
Kilala: errrrrr  
  
Kia: ummm...  
  
Kilala: I dunno  
  
Kilala: I'm single  
  
Kilala: *bounce bounce*  
  
Amerie: I WANT KURAMA!!!  
  
CercytheTurkey: ^^;;;; I'll take Jin, I guess... Amerie: ::Clears throat:: Just makin that clear  
  
Kilala: lala...lala...la  
  
Kilala: ...just a fan...  
  
Kilala: just a fan...  
  
Amerie: Kilala,you can have.....Touya?  
  
Kilala: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kilala: OO  
  
Kilala: HE'S WEIRD!!!  
  
Alexa: Miroku?  
  
Kia: o.o  
  
Kilala: NOOOOO  
  
Kia: He's perverted, ne. x.x  
  
Kilala: XP  
  
Amerie: ::Sighs:: Yusuke?  
  
Alexa: Kenshin???  
  
Kilala: IM SINGLE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kilala: SINGLE  
  
Kilala: SINGLESINGLESINGLE  
  
Kilala: SINGLESINGLESINGLESINGLESINGLESINGLESINGLES INGLESINGLESINGLESINGLESINGLE  
  
Kilala: ^^  
  
Kia: o.o  
  
Amerie: Okaaaayyyy ^^;;; here are the couples: Hiei/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/Ameratsu, Jin/Kia,  
  
Kilala: I guess that fine.  
  
Kia: I guess, too. ::Hears doorbell:: I'll get it. ::Gets door::  
  
Amerie: Oh my god it's.....  
  
Cliffy! First I'd like to give recintion kuramafan4ever and Kaeru Soyakaze!  
  
All together we made the chapter! If you ask kindly, I might put you in! No flamers! If you flame me, Hiei will flame you......TO DEATH!!! 


	2. More Stuff longggg chapter!

Wippee! Ican update again! Most of you people don't know who Kia, Kilala or even Alexa is so I am writing their Bio's w/a short chapter.  
  
Name: Aori, Satsukiame. Nickname: Kia, Ki-chan;etc Age: 15...errr...maybe? Gender: Female Skin color: I think it's Ivory, don't you (Yes I was acting sarcastic)? Height: ummmmm...errr...5'6"? Weight: Thats her bussiness. Eye Color: Dark brown Hair Color: Brown Hair length: Well depends, i guess. In my fics Kia's hair length is mid neck (Cause she cut it), but in her fics it's a little pass shoulder length. Personality: In my opinion, Kia is a very funny, outrageous (In a good way) girl. Just don't get her mad or you will br forced to face the "School Bag of Doom" (Sorry inside joke). She would make a good friend. (I feel like a salewoman selling a dog -_-')  
  
Name: Kurama, Kilala(She claims she's related to Youko -_-') Nickname: Just Kilala, Kuramagrl ^.^ Age: I'll go with 14. Gender: Female (Don't make me repeat my-self) Skin color: I am not sure so we are gonna go with Caucaisian skin. Height: I belive the same height as Ameratsu Weight: Yet again, I have no clue -_- Eye color: Brown (Lot of people have brown eyes ^.^;) Hair color: From what I read in her fics, it's Black Hair length: Ummm.. we wil go with a lil pass shoulders. Personality: There is only one way how to spell Kilala~SUGAR!!! She has a tendancy to fall with sugar on her mind, but she is very brite and funny- full!  
  
Well her ya go with the fic...  
  
Amerie: O my god it's....Yui?!?!? What are you doin here?!?!  
  
Yui: Nothin ::All the YYH guys stare at her::  
  
Kuwabaka...errr..bara: HeybabeareyousinglecauseIamevenif itdosn'tlooklikeit...  
  
Yui: I don't date red-heads ::Sticks nose up into the air::  
  
Kurama: ...there goes my chance.....  
  
Yui: NO!!! I date red-heads, not Archie-wannabes  
  
Kia: ::Whispers to Alexa:: Who is this girl.  
  
Alexa: She's my oc Nevra/Yui, Amerie's sidekick.  
  
Kia: o.O Twice the trouble.  
  
Kilala: O god.  
  
Yui: Also Yuka and Jackee' wanted to come so. ::Yura and Jackee' waltz right in::  
  
Jackee': Wats sup, boo?  
  
Yura: Hnnn.....::Smoke cigarette::  
  
Hiei: ::Stares at Yura's rather large.....umm chest::  
  
Botan: Hiei, it's not polite to stare ::Fwaps Hiei one::  
  
Hiei: Baka ona!  
  
Keiko: Let's play Spin the bottle Truth or Dare style!  
  
Everyone, but Alexa and Amerie: YEAH!!!  
  
Amerie and Alexa: -_-'  
  
::Everyone sits in a huge circle::  
  
Keiko: Since it was my idea I'll go first. ::Spin bottle and it lands on...::  
  
Kuwabara: Me? I get to score with Yusuke girl!We need more guys!  
  
Amerie: Your right...whoa those are two words I thought I'd never say to Kuwabar in a sentence! The apocalyse!!! Anywho ::Snaps fingers and Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo appear::  
  
Inuyasha: What the he.....  
  
Alexa: ::Death Glare::  
  
Inuyasha: ck......What the heck..  
  
Alexa: Better have been heck  
  
Keiko: Any way I dare you to...  
  
Cliffy! You give me some dares, I choose a couple and something special happens! Click the button now! NO FLAMES!!! 


End file.
